


Treasure planet AU

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Based off of treasure planet but just the ship part, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Pirates, alpha pete, alternative universe, omega patrick, suppressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Basically I wrote pete and patrick as the cyborg dude and Jim in the kitchens and bowie as morph. But like my own twist and omegaverse.





	

Patrick made sure he took his suppressants this morning, he didn't want the other alphas knowing what he presented as before he even got on the ship. This was his only chance at achieving his dream, the dream he had since his father left which was to be a pirate. But of course as always he was an Omega which meant that very little ships were going to let him on and that was only if he would be the fuck toy for all the alphas. Patrick was quick to decline these but was interested in the one ship that was held famous; the young bloods, now this was the pirate ship of nightmares. And Patrick had a place on that ship, albeit it was in the kitchen with someone else but at least he could hide being an omega with staying down there and taking suppressants. Patrick had a huge smile on his face when he closed his trunk of clothing and other necessaries, he was also smiling when he boarded the ship. All that he had to do was get acquainted with the other person he would be working with then smooth sailing from there.

He walked onto the ship and had a sense of pride, no one would know that he was an omega and he could proudly tell people that he was part of the young bloods crew. He met with the captain and felt a little intimidated, he looked buff and aggressive with tattoos covering his body and a ginger beard, the captain looked down at Patrick and smiled slightly, the omega looked up at him with wide eyes and nearly did a double take when he spoke,

"Kitchen is over there. Tell went i sent you" patrick so wasn't expecting that voice. But he nodded anyway and dragged his trunk of clothing and shit to the kitchen. He set it down and watched as a slightly taller man with black hair and tanned skin made his way around the kitchen making what Patrick could only assume was lunch for the crew, he also saw a small fluffy white pup sitting on the counter watching the man's every movements and getting an ear scratch ever so often. Patrick smiled slightly and walked into the kitchen a little more and caught the pups eyes, he started barking slightly and jumped around, the man looked at the dog and then in Patrick's direction smiling widely and walking towards him shaking his hand and gripping Patrick's smaller hand rather tightly,

"Hi im pete and you must be patrick. I was told that i was to be training you in the kitchen" he seemed a little too happy and looked back at where the dog was still barking, this pete picked him and and scratched behind his ear,

"This is Bowie, he's my best bud" patrick felt warmed by Pete's smile and moved his hand to stroke through Bowie's soft fur and giggling when he licked his hand. Pete looked really happy and set Bowie back on the counter.

"Is it ok that we have to share a room, because there is only one room down here and i highly doubt it you wanna sleep out here" 

Patrick nodded and pete beamed, grabbing the trunk and taking it into the bedroom, patrick following and putting Bowie on the floor so he could follow pete as well. He watched as pete set the trunk at the and of Patrick's bed and Bowie jumped on top of it yapping happily and watching Pete's movements. Patrick took this time to look at the room. It was quite big for just one person and there was two beds side by side on one wall and two sets of drawers next to the beds. And the door was set in between both beds. It looked cozy and Patrick liked it.

"Right so you can unpack later, but right now we need to get lunch sorted" pete said and motioned for patrick to follow him.

\---

Patrick met the rest of the crew at lunch time, they were all alphas and Patrick felt so overwhelmed by the dominant scent surrounding the small dining room he was surprised he didn't act as an omega and submit to them all. But apart from his little freak out the crew was very nice; he found out that Andy was the captain and Joe was second in command, Brendon and Gabe were in charge of the routes and looking at the map and frank and Mikey were on the look out while Ryan just sat around and did what he wanted with dallon but he sometimes did odd jobs for brendon. Patrick liked them all and he was glad that the crew were actually alright people.

As soon as they all filed out to carry on with their work he went into his room to unpack, bowie followed him into there and sat on Pete's bed and watched as he folded up clothing into the draws and set the bottle of suppressants on his bed, looking for a place to hide them. Bowie started barking and jumping around and patrick turned around to quiet him until he saw pete messing around with him and making him bark happily. Patrick quickly threw the suppressants into the trunk out of Pete's view but the alpha caught a glimpse of it and stood next to patrick, making the omega feel small.

"What you got there pattycakes?" He asked and patrick raised an eyebrow at the nickname before stopping pete from looking in the trunk by putting his hand on the lid. Pete of course was being difficult and moved his hand easily and opened the trunk grabbing the bottle of suppressants before Patrick could say no.

Pete froze when he looked at the bottle and looked back up at patrick, the omega paled and stared at pete with wide scared eyes. The alpha handed patrick the bottle back and spoke in a quiet tone,

"You're an omega?"

Patrick could only nod slightly and put the bottle back into the trunk and move it to the end of his bed again, pete watched him the entire time.

"I won't tell anyone" he said and patrick felt relief fill his body. He turned to look at pete and wrapped arms around the alpha, pete seemed a little shocked but he wrapped arms around patrick and the omega couldn't help but cry.

"Hey why you crying? Did I do something?" Pete sounded worried and it made patrick cry more,

"Thank you" he cried into Pete's chest and was soothed by Pete's warm hands running down his back. Patrick actually felt relieved that someone knew, and that they can watch out for him. And out of all the crew, he was glad it was pete that knew.

\---

Pete stuck to his words and didn't tell anyone about patrick being an omega. He treated patrick the same but he was more closer to patrick and sometimes flirted with him, patrick wasn't blind to pete obvious flirting and he kind of liked Pete's attempts of flirting, you can't blame him, after a month and a half of spending time with pete and getting to know the alpha more, the more he fell in love with him. And pete could say the same thing. Patrick had been accepted by bowie, Pete's words not his, and the dog usually slept on his bed at nights and followed him around when pete was up on top deck doing some work for captain Hurley, patrick got to know the captain and he was a genuinely nice guy, he also spent some time with the crew and befriended all of them. He felt accepted for once in his life and he was happy about it.

Two months on the ship and patrick ran out of suppressants, he was panicking and running circles into the floor and pete watched with worry. He knew why Patrick running out of suppressants was a big deal but Pete could easily cover up Patrick's original omega scent on him by getting Patrick to wear his clothes. but the problem was when Patrick goes into heat, Pete cant exactly cover that up.

"what am I going to do Pete?" he asked, running fingers through his strawberry blonde hair, the omega had no idea on how he could cover up being an omega for as long as he could until he has to come clean and tell captain hurley, and possibly be kicked off of the ship.

pete stood up and looked at Patrick before rummaging through his draws and pulling out a few of his white shirts that seemed too small for him but would be too big for Patrick, "your suppressants will wear off tomorrow so you can wear my shirts to mask your scent" he said and handed the shirts to Patrick,

"what about when I go into heat?" Patrick asked and pete cursed silently, "we will have to tell andy then and do something about it" Patrick looked scared and pete could see the fear in his eyes,

"you wont get kicked off if that's what you are thinking 'trick. I wont let them kick you off" he said looking at Patrick sternly, the omega was taken aback with petes words and he smiled slightly, he knew that pete liked him and the feeling was mutual. 

"i will probably go into heat in a few weeks" Patrick said and pete nodded,

"we will tell andy then" pete said and Patrick decided to move to sit next to pete and place his small hand over the alphas larger one, pete looked at him in confusion and Patrick only smiled at him and leant forward, 

"i want you to mate with me when I go into heat" he said a little quieter and petes eyes widened and he looked at Patrick, the omega smiled at him and pecked his lips softly, pete reacting and wrapping arms around him and pulling him closer, "i know you liked me pete, your flirting was very obvious" he mumbled into the alphas lips and kissed him again. pete let out a laugh and pulled Patrick onto his lap,

"lets just tell andy now" he said and Patrick actually agreed and then they were both walking up onto the main deck and heading straight towards the captains quarters to tell andy the truth. they both sat there not looking into andys eyes as Patrick came clean about him being an omega, pete also told andy that he knew Patrick was an omega the same day Patrick stepped foot onto the ship. they expected the captain to completely loose his cool and demand they both get kicked off of the ship but andy kept his cool and allowed Patrick to be on the ship and then the question came up,

"what will you do when you go into heat?"

Patrick visibly flinched at the question thrown at him and pete noticed, he looked at andy and decide to answer for Patrick considering he knew what Patrick wanted,

"we are going to mate" he said and andy nodded, he was completely ok with them both being mates but there was another problem in the way, and that was that because both of them worked in the kitchens, that when Patrick went into heat and pete was going to be with him there wont be anyone making lunch and supper for the crew. it was easily sorted out with a third temporary cook put there when Patrick does go into heat, which pete specified should be a beta because having another alpha there while his omega was in heat would not end well. andy nodded in agreement and they settled on ryan being the temporary third cook for the weeks when Patrick would be in heat.

the rest of the crew ended up finding out off of andy about Patrick being an omega and they were actually ok with it and still treated Patrick the same as before, albeit that Patrick was still uncomfortable with being the only omega on the ship he insisted that he should wear petes clothing so his omega scent wouldn't be all over the place, and pete agreed, only because he liked seeing Patrick wearing his shirts. it also didn't stop pete from kissing Patrick and them both being all coupley in the kitchens, they did it at every chance they could, it came to the point that all the crew members told them to stop flirting and feed them but they all had smiles on their faces, because as annoying as it was, they were such a cute couple.

pete and Patrick ended up moving the beds together so they could sleep in each others arms, bowie still slept on patricks side and cuddled up to the omega, pete found it so cute and told Patrick it was because the omega was softer than pete and much warmer, and patricks face flushed bright red when pete nuzzled into his neck and wrapped arms around him like a bear,

"i think my heat will be tomorrow" Patrick said and pete nodded, "i will send a message up to ryan", and 'send a message' meant that he would shout across the ship to ryan so he could 'get his ass down to the kitchens tomorrow' because 'hes going to fuck Patrick senseless'. well. he went to ryans room after the first one because he couldn't fucking hear him but it didn't stop Patrick from knowing and punching petes arm in embarrassment and threatening to not cuddle with him, pete just kissed patricks cheek. they still cuddled that night.

the next morning came and Patrick felt hot all over and overwhelmed by petes alpha scent. he whined loudly and straddled petes waist. the alpha waking up and moaning when he felt Patrick nibbling his neck, he placed his large hands on his waist and flipped them over, hovering above Patrick and looking at his blown eyes and flushed skin. he leant down to claim patricks lips and grind against the omega, swallowing down his moans as he arched up against pete and cried out his name.

"please...please..." he whined pulling pete closer to him, the alpha chuckled and unbuttoned his shirt (I'm confused about the shirt thing like wouldn't it be a blouse? because its the dress sense of pirates?) he slipped the shirt off of patricks pale shoulders and sucked and bit marks all over his skin, Patrick whined and pawed at petes clothing. the alpha got the hint and removed the rest of patricks clothing and then removed his own so they were both naked, pete raked his eyes over patricks pale, flawless skin and hummed in appreciation. he couldn't wait to mark the omega up.

"look at you all splayed out before me, so wet and eager. I could slip into you right now and fuck you down into this mattress, let you scream my name so every one can hear you" Patrick nodded at petes words and whined out his name, bucking his hips up and crying out when he felt petes hard dick at his entrance,

"please, alpha" he cried out and dug his nails into petes back. the alpha got bored of teasing Patrick and thrusted all the way in, listening to Patrick cry out and then kiss him roughly again.

he started at a hard pace, pounding into Patrick. the omega wailing against his lips and digging his nails into the alphas back, pete had pushed his legs up to near his shoulders so he got a better access to his entrance and went harder and faster into his small body, sucking marks into his pale skin. Patrick was crying out petes name and arching up against him, tightening around pete which made the alpha grunt and for his knot to swell up. he rammed into Patrick faster determined to make the omega come first, he started nibbling at his omega gland that felt like pure pleasure to Patrick and he dug his nails into petes shoulders and came, arching his back against pete and screaming out his name. pete pounded against patricks sweet spot a few times before his knot swelled up inside the omega and he sank his teeth into his omega gland, bonding them both and locking them into place. Patrick cried out at the overstimulation and tears spilled over his eyes.

pete pulled back to admire the omega, looking well fucked and like a pure sin with his flushed face, swollen lips and tear filled eyes. he had a litter of marks all over his body and pete felt a sense of pride looking at his omega. he leant down to kiss those swollen lips and Patrick whined feeling over sensitive,

"don't worry baby, I will take care of you" pete said and stroked Patricks cheek with his thumb.

\---

turned out that patricks heat had ended after a second day and no one actually heard Patrick screaming petes name because they were so far below deck, not even ryan who was closer to them than anyone else. and that put Patrick at ease knowing no one heard pete fucking the life out of him. but they did know that they both mated. if the large red bite at the side of his neck didn't tell them then he was pretty sure that their mixed scent told them. andy was surprisingly happy for them both and held a little feast for them, and ryan cooked. ofc.

Patrick ended up being pregnant after their first shared heat. which pete was proud to admit that he got his omega pregnant straight after they bonded, Patrick only knew because he missed two heats and he started gaining a little weight in his middle section. and everyone was happy for the, both and even threw a little celebration for the couple.

pete ended up retiring from the pirate business to go live in the small cottage he has set up on the outskirts of town, he wanted to be there for Patrick and their child and not away on the ship or forcing Patrick to give birth on the ship and nurse their baby on the ship, it wasn't fair for them both,

the crew helped them move in and pete promised them that they would have little gatherings every month to catch up, everyone agreed and wished the couple farewell. and that they would be back after Patrick had the baby.

Patrick gave birth to a baby girl shortly after and pete couldn't be any happier. bowie was also happy about the newest addition and curled up beside the crib rather than cuddling up to Patrick. and pete was actually glad that bowie decided to fuck off out of their room, he wouldn't admit that to Patrick tho. he loved his dog, he honestly did but he could never cuddle with Patrick because the fucking dog was always there. and now he could.

and so they lived happily after a hectic journey of Patrick being the only omega on a pirate ship of alphas and betas and bagged himself a mate and a daughter. Patrick couldn't be any happier.

the end.


End file.
